This invention relates to improved refrigeration from systems wherein the refrigerant compressor is driven by power generated by combustion of a fluid fuel, i.e., gas or liquid, such as natural gas or diesel oil, to propel an engine or turbine. More particularly, the invention utilizes the hot exhaust gases of such a combustion-powered prime mover to reduce the energy consumption of refrigeration production.
The basic mechanical refrigeration system is a closed cycle or loop generally involving a compressor, a condenser and an evaporator. Frequently, the refrigeration system includes a subcooler between the condenser and the evaporator. The compressor is often driven by an electric motor but for the production of tonnage refrigeration, where a fluid fuel is cheaper than electricity, the compressor is driven by an internal combustion engine or a combustion turbine.
A principal object of this invention is to enhance the saving in energy cost of mechanical refrigeration systems wherein an engine or turbine drives the refrigerant compressor.
A further object is to utilize the waste heat in the exhaust gases of the engine or turbine to achieve substantial decrease of fuel consumption in refrigeration production.
Another important object is to utilize the well known ammonia absorption refrigeration system to convert the waste heat of the exhaust gases of a combustion-powered prime mover into refrigeration which is applied to the compressed and condensed main refrigerant to effect its subcooling.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.